The novel invention described herein relates to an improved roof covering system with improvements in resistance to water seapage and leaks, in temperature control, in ability to withstand adverse weather conditions, in ease of construction, and in ease of maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,703 describes a tar holder in which the ends of the roof covering materials curve upwards behind a flashing and are overlapped by the lower portion of the tar holder. A means to affix the tar holder on an upright structure is also included. The present invention provides improvements in this means as well as in the way the tar is provided to the holders. Both the contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,703 and of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/520,244 filed Aug. 28, 1995, patent pending, are included herewith by reference in their entirety.
The latter describes the preparation of thermoplastic covering layers formed in situ with a novel high temperature pressure roller. The layers are seamless after compression and fusion treatment resulting in durable, resilient, waterproof, weather resistant roof covering materials.
Also described is the inclusion of a layer with an embedded wetting system providing temperature controlled water. The water supply has a means by which it can be supplemented by rain water and circulated by a solar powered pump.
The Figures discussed herein illustrate embodiments of this invention. However changes within the scope of this specification can be made in the specific constructions illustrated and described within the appended claims.